Dancing Slowly But Surely Now
by Evil Regally Blonde
Summary: Slow dancing together are Emma and Regina, also sharing tears, time, and quiet confessions. Oneshot.


This was inspired by the song "Now at Last" by Feist. I love this song so much; I think it's a little sad, sweet, and romantic. I wrote this out on my phone because my laptop broke (sorry to those of you waiting on my other stories!) So please forgive me if it's crappy spacing or anything. But I hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song or anything :P

* * *

><p>"I'm not dancing with you."<p>

"It's just us, Regina. Nobody else, and I promise I'll keep this to myself." Emma had her hand extended out to the sitting brunette.

They were in the same room they sat together in when they first met. The only difference was now they knew each other much better. They'd seen the best and worst of each other. And whether or not either of them wanted to admit it, they had formed a bond unlike any other.

"I'm not dancing with you," Regina repeated.

Emma's hand fell back and hung limply at her side. She turned and faced the fireplace, doing something on her cell phone. Regina eyed her curiously. Then soft music began to play; gentle piano and a soothing female voice singing. Emma put her phone atop the mantle and once again turned to Regina and extended her hand.

Regina hesitantly gave her hand and slowly rose from her seat. Emma kept a relaxed, neutral expression as she placed her other hand on Regina's waist. Regina allowed herself to be pulled close enough that their stomachs brushed and she put her hand on Emma's shoulder. Then they began to slowly sway in the middle of the room.

Regina's tense body relaxed and leaned slightly into Emma's. And when Emma began to softly sing along, Regina closed her eyes and let their temples press together. She let the sound of the other woman's voice fill her ear and her breath caress the skin on her neck and shoulder.

"Now at last I know, what a fool I've been; for I've lost the last love, I shall ever win; and at last I see, how my heart was blind, to the joys before me, that I left behind..."

As she listened and let the lyrics seep into her, Regina felt tears form beneath her eyelids. She recalled memories of her past and reflected on her present. She was growing as a person. She was no longer alone. And she was loved.

By putting her forearm behind Emma's shoulder blade, she pulled the blonde closer to her.

"...when the wind was fresh on the hills, and the stars were new in the sky, and a lark was heard in the still, where was I...where was I~?"

Emma began to cry as she sang and her voice slightly cracked on the last note. She listened to this song many times before and though she cried nearly every time, it was never like this.

Where was she now? Home. With family. And most of all, with love. Much of it surrounded her, but also finally emanated from her. Here, she wasn't afraid to love.

A cold drop fell on her collarbone and Emma slowly turned her head to look at the woman she was dancing with. Regina had her eyes closed but she was crying too. Emma pulled away and brushed Regina's hair away from her face, still holding her hand.

"Hey," she said, sniffing, "Are you crying?"

Regina's eyes opened and she frowned at the blonde. She sniffed. "Clearly, yes. And so are you."

Emma laughed softly. "But why are you crying?"

"Why are you?" the other woman countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Because." Emma shrugged and pouted.

"Because," Regina nodded in agreement.

They laughed and bumped foreheads, as Emma said, "Because we need a good cry every now and then. Not only when we're sad... Well, I don't know about you, but... I'm really happy with where I am right now."

"I'm happy too," Regina admitted quietly.

By this time, the song ended and began again. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, hugging her tight. Regina smiled softly and returned the gesture. In the back of their minds, they already knew. But now, they accepted it as the truth.

A soft chuckle came from Emma, "You're letting me dance with you. And hold your hand. And hug you."

Regina rolled her eyes, smiling, "Yes, I suppose I am."

They gazed into each other's eyes and their fingers naturally entwined, though they stopped dancing.

"Like you said, it's just us and nobody else."

"Yeah. It's you, Regina. Nobody else."

Regina's features softened with endearment and she nuzzled Emma, their noses brushing, their lips nearly touching. They stayed this way for quite a while. When they spoke, it was in almost whispers. Their breath tickling each other's faces. Time stood still.

"Can I keep you to myself, Emma?"

"If you seriously want me..."

"I do. I know that now. I've lost too much and I won't let the next thing be you."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. Not now that you've asked for me. And not now that I want you too."

"I'm yours."

_"...Now at last I know."_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for your time! Have a good day :)<p> 


End file.
